Untitled Document
by jynxhasadragon
Summary: "We were born of it, billions upon billions upon billions of photons and neutrons and with truth behind every atom and infinity behind every quark-" ...Guardian and Ghost are forever tied.


**a/n: doesnt support all the characters i had used for this small thing, so if you wanna see this as its _meant _to be seen, check out my ao3 acct. ill put the link in my bio, if possible.**

**thanks.**

~o:O:o~

I was born a very, very long time ago. I was conceived of a simple thought, a desire for knowledge from a being that stretched into infinity.

_7103,000,000,000 years ago and rapidly approaching infinity, never and always destined to become-_

A silent question, a call out to the dark. And I was an answer.

_Sixteen trillion trillion trillion times over, yet We were in the one-_

Then I was born, in the din of an ever-changing, ever-stable life, with an eye to see into the cosmos and a voice to speak its language.

_We were born of it, billions upon billions upon billions of photons and neutrons and with truth behind every atom and infinity behind every quark-_

You are old, infinitely so, and in the palm of your hand rest possibilities that stretch beyond the stars. You knew me, once, when I was you and you were I, and when We stretched into the darkness seeking an answer.

_And We found Mother._

And We found one, on a small rock in the midst of the chaos, in the tiny body of the you when you were there. And you were there, once, when things weren't so infinite and when questions didn't need answering.

_A rock, round and powerful and complex and [(4/3)πr2 and 4πr2] small and diminutive and simple [c=λf and e=mc2] like Mother-_

And we were small, and we looked into the cosmos with eyes not fit for looking and a voice not fit for speaking, and we asked.

_31012 of us, each made of 71027 atoms, each with 5.97380452E17 units of energy-_

Do you miss that? Perhaps so, but now you are here, stretching out towards the forever and always looking back, because the finite was you once, and now you are not. Now, you are more. I made you so, when you found the Me in the We, and you made me as such, when I found the You.

_One chance in 10390 for life to form, let alone intelligent life-_

Remember when I found you?

_With the probabilities stacked against us, how can we be if we were not infinite like Mother-_

You were small, when it was just the you and not the We. It was dark, remember? And i found you, somehow, amidst the cacophony of noise and light and shadow from other We's and other I's and other You's.

_Yet there are many of Us, and we stretch on into eternity-_

How did I find you? I don't know if I did. We—You and I, before—We stretch on to infinity. Together. There is a piece of the universe, old as the Mother and yet not, and that is the We. You are still yet a child, infinite in age yet so young in mind.

_We are old, you and I. We have seen these universes formed and unformed and formed again, [((å2)kc2)/a2=(8πGρΛc2)/3]-_

We have time. You can stop here, take a rest. You have come far already, done so much. We have travelled the universe and back. I remember, do you?

_Work is the quotient of Force and Distance [W=FD]. Mother is tired, now. She has travelled far, and has carried me all this way. Will she carry me to the infinite?_

And sometimes, we—you and I—we can stop to rest, and admire the beauty that is Mother in that moment of time trapped between the rising stars and setting suns-

_-[L=4π(R2)σ(T4)] and that light touches our face-_

-And sometimes rest upon the warmth of her breast-

_-[Q=mcΔT, and that heat soaks into our skin-_

-And sometimes we run through the greenness that is Mother's hair, free in the wind of Mother's breath-

_-[F=kv2=((ρC(sub.D)A)/2)v2, and that air fills our lungs-_

-And sometimes we shout with the voice of a thousand suns, with our hair dancing in her breath like Mother's-

_-[c=(dp/dρ)(1/2), and that sound rings in our ears-_

There is a complex beauty to your voice. You call out a question of the We, you have called, you will call out-

_-A question, to the infinity of [ä/a=(-4πG/3)(ρ(3p/c2))((Δc2)/3)]-_

And sometime, someday, in the infinite, the cosmos will reply, and We will answer with eyes that behold it and a voice that can speak its words-

-And the universe said _I love you-_

_-And Mother said_ I love you-

-And you embraced it, and became anew-

_-And the You and the Me became the We-_

-And the We before the You or the Me-

_-And the Mother who made the We smiled-_

And We were born.


End file.
